


The Only Thing

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Grant only ever cried because of one of her marks ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

Anna Grant never cried.

She hadn’t cried since she was a child. Not since she was hungry and scared and the only person that cared for her was Del and even he couldn’t protect her. She swore that would never happen to her again and she had proved herself right. Nothing has ever broken her; not the struggle to be taken seriously (poor people from Lesser Domes don’t generally become security agents), not the violence of interrogation (you don’t become the best without some experience of the worst), not the begging and pleading of her marks … she is Bartholomew and she does not ever break.

Except once.

That was when she was running Kerr Avon. Not because of him. She cared very little of what happened to _him_. But because necessity meant that she had to use Del to catch him. And when things didn’t go according to plan, she had to kill Anna Grant. And Anna Grant being dead meant that she could never see Del again. 

Del was the only person she’d ever really cared about. He hadn’t been able to protect her entirely but he’d tried. He’d always tried. And he’d been there and supported her and she was sure, she was sure that if she’d ever been able to tell him about Bartholomew, he’d have understood that too because he was her brother and he had always been there to love her and understand her.

But one did not break the rules of the Federation Security Agency that easily. And so Del was lost to her because of Kerr bloody Avon.

It made Anna cry. It made her cry for a long time, bitter, furious tears.

It was the first time that she’d ever lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
